One Last Time
by supergirl3684
Summary: 6th in Danny/Mac Series. 18 years after the season 6 finale Mac visits his son and family. Stories are told and wrongs are righted. WARNING: Contains Corporal Punishment!
1. Note

_**A/N:**_ This story is only 2 parts but it's longer than most of my other fics in this series. I thought I'd add my author's note here since that too is longer than most.

**This is it.** I've decided that since Danny is now a husband and father, this is to be my last story for this series! Because of that fact there are 2 flashback scenes in here. Double the fun...at least for you and me! I'm not so sure Danny had as much fun...if you know what I mean! :D

That's not to say I won't occasionally throw out a CSI:NY fic. In fact I have a Danny/Flack in the making as I type this. I also have another crossover in the making too. Any Danny/Mac fics that I _MAY _write (I'm making no promises but if I see an old ep, ya never know) the two will already have an established father/son relationship but they won't be in line for the series.

This has been fun! And yes, at times stressful! In truth I never thought I'd stop writing for this series. I'd thought it just go on and on till you all yelled at me to stop writing!

I'm not ashamed to say that I let out a few tears when I wrote my last word on the fic. It's been a journey that you all have helped me out on.

This is for you: To Sparx for helping me on this fic and for being my everything when I had nothing. To Tracy, for getting me started on writing.

This is for all the rest who have faithfully reviewed, whether it was a simple "Great story!" or a helpful "You should..".

I hope my muse will cooperate and let me write more fics now! So...let the show...er story...begin! I'm sure Danny's glad it's finally over!

Biggest hugs to all,

Marie


	2. So It Begins

**ONE LAST TIME**

**Danny/Mac Series # 6**

_**SUMMARY: 18 years after the season 6 finale Mac visits his son and family. Stories are told and wrongs are righted. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own…**_

_**A/N: See previous chapter**_

**18 Years After The Season 6 Finale**

Mac sat in the kitchen of his son's place talking with the woman who had, not only stayed by his child's side through everything, but who he now saw as a daughter.

"So what did that granddaughter of mine do now?" Mac asked with a grin.

Lindsay shook her head, "She went to a party and …" The mother had to take a deep breath to calm her still shaking nerves, "security broke it up when they got calls about liquor being involved. We got called to pick her up for the weekend and she was suspended for three days."

Mac shook his head, taking another sip of his coffee. "How's Danny holding up?"

"Terrified she's going to hate him." Came the honest answer, "Especially since this is the second time in as many weeks he's had to spank her." Seeing the raised eyebrow of her father – in – law Lindsay gave a small smile, "She threw a rather wonderful temper tantrum; did her brother proud." Mac didn't try to suppress the chuckle that came to his lips. "It's not funny Mac. We were in the middle of the zoo!"

Mac remembered fondly, "We were in the middle of a flea market."

"I never threw a temper tantrum!" A voice interrupted.

The older man looked over at the doorway and raised an eyebrow, "Want to think about that son?"

Seeing her husband flush several shades of red, Lindsay took a seat at the table, "I don't think I heard this one."

Danny flushed yet again, "There's nothing to hear."

"Since our daughter won't be out of her room anytime soon and our sons are at their friend's house," Lindsay gave her husband a mischievous grin, "I think dad should entertain us with a story."

Danny sat at the table and accepted a cup of glass of lemonade from his wife. His expression was one of defeat that worried his dad into asking, "What's the matter Dan?"

"She's mad at me," Danny tried to act like it didn't bother him but the two in the room knew better. The younger man shook his head before giving his dad a pretend defeated look, "You better tell her before she decides to kill me in my sleep."

Mac gave in…for the time being. He held out his cup for a refill and smiled at his daughter – in – law, "It all started when I decided to take him to a flea market…"

_**** FLASH BACK ****_

"You have your money?" Mac, ever the dad, asked his only son.

"Yeah," Danny was trying his best to curb his hyper feelings, "Why can I only take fifty?"

"I said so," Came the standard reply.

"Da-ad," came the standard whine, "I'm not five ya know."

"You're sure acting like it." Mac glanced up at his child in warning, "There is no need for you to spend more than fifty dollars at the market. If you need more than that, and I approve, I will lend you the rest and you can pay me back later."

"What if you don't approve?" Danny bit back the whine that was coming to his lips and threatening to spew.

Mac raised an eyebrow, slightly shocked at Danny being argumentative, "Then I guess you're not getting it. Now, I'd drop the attitude unless you don't want to go."

Danny sat down in the living room; arms crossed, and scowl firmly in place. Mac watched from the doorway wondering, not for the first time, if going was a good idea. His only child had been giving a lot of attitude in the past week, so much so that he'd been forced to give him a spending limit and now he was, not for the first time, wondering if he should call it off.

It was only the thought of that fact that it would be the only time the two would get alone time for the next few weeks that kept him from doing so.

It took both men a good ten minutes to calm down. When they did, Mac finally got them out the door and into his vehicle.

The hour drive gave them a chance to calm down even more. When they got to the flea market both were in good moods and ready to spend the day together.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

After spending a couple hours simply looking around at the different vendors, Mac and Danny went out to a local diner and got a late lunch. After that they went back, ready to buy.

"You think Stella would like this?" Mac held up a hand crafted picture with frame.

"It looks peaceful enough," Danny answered, going the paintings trying to find one he thought Lindsay might like.

Both ended up purchasing the pictures they found and paid ten dollars apiece.

"Dad, can I?" Danny held out a hand crafted gun holster, "Flack needs a new one and his birthday's coming up."

"Better find out how much the man wants for it," His dad warned.

The man agreed to take thirty and Mac agreed to go halves since he needed something for the detective anyways. "I'd like to buy that tan colored one too." Seeing his son's confused look he explained, "Hawkes been complaining that he needs to stop and get one in case he ever needs it. I figure we owe him."

Danny grinned in agreement understanding what was being talked about. He and Mac had each fallen ill at the same time and the CSI had all but moved in with them while he took care of both of them until they were better.

A few venders down Danny paid five dollars for a skeleton that had the names of the bones engraved for Sid. When asked he muttered something about an inside joke and both men left it at that.

Mac got the ME a rare book that he knew he'd like. The price wasn't told and his son knew better then to ask.

Sid was the only person that truly got something from each man as he was like an uncle to the younger and a brother to the older. Mac's gift for Stella would be from both as would Danny's gift for Lindsay. Mac brought a handcrafted DVD case for Adam that would also be from both him and his son.

An hour after they started to actually shop they started to shop for themselves. Mac quickly found some books that he liked, along with a guitar that the vendor threw in a free case with.

Danny had stopped by a vendor that sold necklaces and rings finding a few that he liked for himself and Lindsay. Mac freely gave over the thirty dollars for them, so that Danny could keep the twenty he had left in case he found something else.

He did which is where things suddenly went downhill.

"Dad," Danny called a grin on his face.

Mac walked over from the display of stuffed animals he'd currently been frowning at, "What did you find?"

Danny didn't answer, letting his dad see for himself. The frown on Mac's face got bigger as he walked over to find a display of…

"No," The tone was firm.

"But dad," Danny looked up, his eyes eager, "I only need ten dollars."

"And I said no Danny," Mac shook his head, "My answer's final."

"It's not like I'm going to buy the throwing stars," Came the protest. "I really want the nun chucks but…come on dad; it's a katana sword."

"No," The answer was repeated.

"I'll put it in a case and won't take it out," Came the promise and the puppy eyes.

"Daniel," Mac's tone was stern. "I said no. There's a lot I'll let you buy without saying a word but that is not one of them. If you had your own money, I would still say no."

"That's not fair!" Danny was growing angry.

"Keep your voice down," Mac warned, "If you can't accept the answer than we are going home."

"This is bullshit!" The words came out unchecked. "You can't always run my life."

"We're leaving," Mac turned and took a step before looking back at his son, "NOW."

"I'll take a cab," His son wasn't to be calmed, "I can't believe you're being unfair…then again yes, I can. So long as you're happy, you don't give a damn about anyone else."

Mac was starting to see red and knew he had to calm down. He turned away from his son and looked around the market. There were only a few people in their section, probably having found out what was being sold and not wanting their children to know.

"It's late and it's time to go," Mac finally turned back around to face his son. "Let's go so we can have supper and get home at a decent hour."

"No," Danny wasn't about to go quietly.

The vender stared at the two men, "Why don't I just sell him the sword for whatever he has."

Danny looked over excited but Mac stepped in, "No. I don't want him to have the sword and adult or not I am still his father."

Danny looked back, anger in his eyes, "I hate you."

Before Mac could stop him, Danny started to storm past him but ran into a vender's side table; in anger he toppled the thing over causing the few items on it to crash to the ground. Mac grabbed him by the arm, apologized to the vender who waved them away.

Danny flung his arm out of his dad's grasp and once again started to storm away. When Mac grabbed his arm a second time, Danny flung a 'screw you' at him and once again managed to get his arm out of his dad's grasp. This time, though, his arm knocked over a glass plate that Mac quickly paid for.

The other people and venders in the market were, by this time, all watching and waiting to see what was going on. Mac turned a nice shade of red before running to catch up to his son who made it outside.

Though Mac had never done so before he felt he had no other choice. The moment he reached his son, he didn't try to keep a hold of him. No, he tucked him under an arm and quickly supplied a dozen stinging swats to his backside.

Danny was breathing hard by the time it was over and Mac had heard more than one father tell their children something along the line of 'and you thought you were too old'.

Knowing he didn't have a lot of time to get through to his child, Mac grabbed Danny chin in his hand, "You have cussed at me twice, have been rude, disrespectful, and disobedient; that's not even counting the scene you just caused nor the fifty dollars for a plate that you broke. Do you really want to add more to that list?"

As if finally hearing his dad, Danny shook his head no. Mac continued, "Then I suggest you get in the truck, get your seatbelt on, and stay silent until I tell you, you can talk."

When he was released, Danny all but ran to the truck and got in. Mac stayed where he was, trying to calm down enough to get in the truck to drive home. In fact, the only thing that got him in the truck at that point was that there were still spectators watching him.

To say the drive home was long, quiet, and tense would have been an understatement.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

The duo walked into the apartment not talking. Mac took out everything needed for some cold cut sandwiches before making his way to his room. He needed time to think.

Danny didn't bother to eat. He went to his room, still angry, but an hour later found himself to restless and went out to the living room. An hour later, after he'd cooled off and started to think about what he'd said and done, he finally knocked on his dad's bedroom door.

"Come in," Mac's voice sounded defeated in a way never heard before.

Danny entered slowly, "Dad, I – I …"

Tears poured down his face. Even now, hours later, he couldn't explain his behavior.

Mac gave an internal sigh before opening his arms. His son flew into them; sobbing.

"Dad, I'm sorry," The younger man cried, "I didn't mean it."

"Shh…It's ok Dan; I know," His dad soothed, "Come on baby boy, calm down for me." It took almost a full fifteen minutes before Danny could calm down. Mac held him close as he started to talk, "I know you're sorry son but you need to realize you're still going to be punished."

"I know," Danny whimpered.

"What happened Danny?" Mac was truly intrigued to know.

"I don't know," His son answered, "I just got mad…"

"Do you want to eat, talk, or deal with it," It was the first time Danny was given a choice.

"Deal with it," The answer was easy. If there was anything Danny Messer hated more the punishment itself it was the waiting.

Mac nodded and led his son, not to the living room, though they did stop there long enough for Mac to place the hairbrush on the couch, or his bedroom, but to the bathroom.

"Dad…" Danny took a seat on the toilet seat lid at his dad's bidding.

"You cussed at me twice," Came the answer as Mac took a travel size bar of soap out of the package and rubbed it till it foamed, "Open up."

"You've never…I don't…what…" Danny was starting to panic.

Mac calmed him, "I told you after the Stella incident that if you ever cussed at her, Flack, or me I would wash your mouth out with soap. You cussed at me twice; two minutes per time, that's four minutes total. Open your mouth Danny."

Mac's words were so firm that Danny knew he had no other choice. He closed his eyes tight and opened his mouth.

Mac placed the foamy bar of soap in his child's mouth, "Teeth together, lips closed; starting now."

Danny sat there for what felt like eternity. He felt his dad put a hand on his head, gently letting him know that he hadn't abandoned him. Four (super long) minutes later he was allowed to spit and rinse but he found to his horror that that taste wouldn't come out.

Mac led the way to the living room where he sat on the couch and let Danny stand in front of him. His only child didn't have to be told to unbuckle his pants. Once done Mac gently helped him lay over his lap and bared him.

Mac stared swatting Danny as soon as he had him positioned. He started left to right, swatting one place three times before moving on. It wasn't a technique he'd ever used before but he knew from experience that it stung more than just getting swatted one at a time. Soon Danny began making sounds of distress; he couldn't stop his feet from twitching.

"You don't ever throw a tantrum or tell me no!" *_**SWAT, SWAT, SWAT***_ "I know you don't like when I tell you 'no' but I there is always a reason." *_**SWAT, SWAT, SWAT***_

_***SWAT, SWAT, SWAT***_ "OWIE!!" _*__**SWAT, SWAT, SWAT***_ "OW! D-dad…" _*__**SWAT, SWAT, SWAT***_ "OW!"

Mac ignored the cries as much as he could and continued.

*_**SWAT, SWAT, SWAT***_ "If you don't like it, you come talk to me." *_**SWAT, SWAT, SWAT* **_"A tantrum will always get you here. *_**SWAT, SWAT, SWAT***_

The swats seemed to get even harder and Danny finally started to let loose some sobs. After three more swats Mac stopped and began rubbing his son's back. Danny wasn't fooled; he knew there was more to come.

Though he'd never done so before, Mac needed to know that his son understood what he'd done wrong, "Tell me why we're here Danny."

Danny managed to get through his sobs, "I threw a tantrum and cussed at you."

"Good boy," Mac sighed, "We're almost done son."

Danny gave his dad his hand without having to be asked and Mac gave the offered hand a squeeze.

He had to once again steel his heart to what he had to do. He pulled out the hairbrush, raised it, and brought it down with a flick of the wrist.

_***SMACK,**__**SMACK***_ "You don't ever cuss at me." _***SMACK,**__**SMACK***_ "If you do, you will be in more trouble then you are now. _***SMACK,**__**SMACK***_ "You had better not be disrespectful again." _***SMACK,**__**SMACK***_ "That means more then not telling me no. _***SMACK,**__**SMACK***_ "Do you understand me?" _***SMACK,**__**SMACK***_

"Yes," Danny cried out, wanting the spanking to be over

"Please dad," _***SMACK,**__**SMACK***_ "OW!" _***SMACK,**__**SMACK***_ "I'm s-sorry!"

Hearing his child apologize, Mac gave two more smacks of the brush, and brought the spanking to an end. He instantly righted his son and held him close.

****END FLASH BACK ****

Lindsay openly gaped at her blushing husband, "Where you out of your mind or just plain suicidal?"

Danny refused to look at her as he squirmed in his seat, recalling the day quite vividly, "Took me two days to sit without having to have a pillow."

"Lucky it wasn't more," Mac refuted. Seeing his daughter glance between him and her husband he explained, "After that incident I told him if he ever cussed at me again he'd get a bedtime spanking; two days for every word, on top of getting his mouth washed out."

"So…" Lindsay chose to look at her dad, "was there a reason?"

Mac got up to pore himself some more coffee and stopped to give his child a kiss on the head, "He was upset about Payton; thought it was his fault. He was, as the experts say, acting out; it was the reason he chose to smoke too. Of course, after that day, I had to stop him from acting out for telling me he hated me."

Hearing a muttered 'whatever' come from his son Mac cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow in warning. Though it'd been years since he'd been upended last Danny wasn't going to risk it, "She said she never wanted to talk to me again." He looked at his dad sadly, "How'd you do it dad? How did you put up with me and know that I didn't mean half of what I said?"

Mac smiled recalling all of the times he'd heard Danny tell him he was 'never' going to talk to him again, he was 'leaving and never coming back', or that he 'hated' him. Leaning across to grab his child's chin in his hand he answered, "Because I loved you."

Danny blushed, "Love you too dad."

"As for your daughter," Mac grinned a little more, "I'll talk to her. Let's give her a little bit longer to calm down though. Right now she's upset and hurt and feeling like she's too old to be spanked."

"If only she knew…" Danny muttered to his wife as he kissed her on the head. "I'll be right back."

Danny headed out of the kitchen, heading for the bathroom, when an all too familiar sound echoed throughout the kitchen and an all too familiar sting crept up.

"HEY!" Danny yelped, "What was that for?"

"For whatever it was you said," Mac answered with a grin.

"It wasn't anything bad," Danny protested.

"Then you shouldn't mutter," Mac replied.

Danny rolled his eyes after making sure he was well out of range, "If you have to mutter it, it can't be anything good. Yeah, yeah, I remember."

"That rule sounds so familiar," Lindsay teased.

"Thought I was going to wear my hand out making him learn it," Mac smirked as Danny made a quick retreat.

He waited for Danny to come back before gulping the rest of his coffee, "Time to go to the lion's den."

"Good luck," Husband and wife called out together.

Mac said nothing as he walked to the back of the house and knocked on the only pink door in the house.

"I'm not hungry," A hurt, angry, young voice called out.

"Good thing I'm not offering you something to eat then," Mac called back, keeping his voice light.

"Grandpa?" the voice questioned.

"Can I come in sweetheart?" Mac asked.

"Ok," The voice agreed.

Taking a deep breath, Mac entered the room, ready to do damage control…

_TBC…_


	3. And So It End

_**A/N: Parts that are underlines are direct quotes from the episode! Hope you all like! **_

"Hi baby girl," Mac greeted his only granddaughter.

"Hi, papa," The young girl gave a watery smile.

Mac gave her a sad smile, knowing that his 'baby girl' was truly upset by the name in which he was greeted. She had called him papa when she had been too young to call him grandpa. As she got older and realized her friends called their grandparents grandpa and grandma she had slowly started to use the latter.

Mac had started to miss the times when she would call him papa and hold her arms out to be held much like he missed the times when Danny would lie on the couch, head in his laps, and talk to him about nothing for hours.

Anymore, the only time she used the name was when she was feeling the way she was feeling at that moment. Mac silently mourned the time, knowing that eventually she would cease the use of the name all together. His grandsons, at sixteen and fourteen years old, still used the name which made the process a little more tolerable. The sixteen, ever intuitive to other's emotions, had promised his papa to never stop using that name when he was only five; it looked like he was going to keep his word.

Mac pulled out her desk chair and beckoned her over. She didn't hesitate to launch herself into his arms. He pulled her on his lap, making sure her backside didn't touch anything, "Want to talk about it."

"It's not fair papa," She pouted, "I'm eighteen years old. I'm too old to be spanked."

Though the grandpa in him wanted to agree and sooth her feeling he knew he'd be giving her and her dad no help, "Too old huh?"

"James never got spanked at all and Jane's parents stopped spanking her when she was like, eight," The young woman refuted with a huff; giving examples of some of her friends.

"First of all watch your tone. I know you're mad but that doesn't mean you can take a tone with me," Mac warned. His granddaughter sighed ant looked up at him with puppy eyes in apology. "I know you think it's unfair but let me ask you this. You knew what would happen if you even took a sip of beer. Why did you drink?"

"Grandpa," The child sounded exasperated, "It's not like we were drinking hard liquor. I only had like, two or three beers."

'You are your father's child' Mac mused to himself, barely able to keep his chuckle and grin held back. Outwardly he raised an eyebrow, "You were warned about drinking," Mac silenced his grandchild with a look, "You are under age to be drinking period. You should be thankful that someone called campus security and not the cops or else your dad would have had to pay bail to get you out."

"If dad were me," Lucy started, "And you were dad. Would you have spanked him?"

"You better believe it," Came the honest answer, "He would have needed a pillow for quite awhile as I would have issued bedtime spankings for a week."

The girl had heard stories about how strict her 'papa' was and found it hard to reconcile those stories with the man she knew. It was that reason that her mouth gaped open, "Would you now?"

"My son is now a husband and a father, your father, he knows better," Mac responded. He added dryly, "Besides, he knows what my hand and a hairbrush feel like; I doubt he wants to know again."

This caused his grandchild to giggle like he'd hope it would. She looked up at him suddenly serious, "Papa, when did you decide daddy was too old to be spanked?"

Mac blinked at the child in his lap, having not expected that question. Like her two younger brothers, Lucy knew that her dad had been unofficially adopted by the man they called papa at an older age. Why it had never been official they never knew and they had never asked.

He debated for all of a minute whether or not to be honest, "A month or so before you were born."

The young woman once again, was left gaping, "Seriously papa?"

Mac stood the girl up and walked her to her bed, sitting down with his back against the headrest and his feet lay out before him. His granddaughter lay on her side, her head on his chest.

"I'll tell you about it but I want your word not to let your dad know that I told you." Mac leaned down to look the girl in the eyes, "I mean it Lucy, if I find out that you in anyway told your dad that you know, I will personally come over here and spank you myself."

The girl gulped twice understanding just how serious the situation was. It only took her a few seconds to decide on whether she wanted to know or not, "I pinky promise grandpa."

Mac took a deep breath, "It was when your mom went to Montana, she was pregnant with you and your dad decided to stay with me while she was gone. We were working this case where the…victim was the wife of a former colleague."

"You all wanted to get the suspect real bad then huh?" Lucy's eyes, just like her father's Mac's mind helpfully supplied, looked up and met his.

"Yup, no one wanted to be left out of anything," Mac agreed, holding the child close, "We'd been told our suspect was at his 'business' so I drove your dad and I down to the location; you're Uncle Flack and I were already vested…"

**** FLASHBACK ****

The truck had barely come to a stop when the two inside were out. Flack wasn't surprised to see Mac already vested as he drew himself up from the car he was leaning on. He too was already vested so he was surprised to find Danny not so.

He asked rather shocked, "Where's your vest?"

"It's in the trunk," Danny supplied, already digging through the content of the trucks bed.

While Danny searched his dad turned to Flack to see if the suspect was truly in the building. He got confirmation and listened while it was explained who Little Stevie was and about his business. Flack was just finishing when he heard it.

"Ugh," Danny let a growl slide out.

Mac's gaze immediately went to his son, "What's wrong?"

Danny gave him a half disbelieving, half irritated look, "The vest is in my locker."

Flack's gaze was one that was indescribable. It turned from a smirk to a look of disbelief as he met Mac's eyes. The two seemed to have a two second silent conversation before Mac turned back to his son.

His dad's tone was firm, "Then you're staying here."

"Mac…" Danny's voice was pleading. He didn't want to sit this out. He needed to find answers, for Annabel and for Marty.

The firm tone turned stern, "This is _not_ open for debate."

Danny could only watch as his dad and Flack walked away. Flack turned to look back giving him a look that clearly said 'what were you thinking' but said nothing.

He gave one more look through the bed of the truck before giving up and shutting the drop gate, harder then strictly necessary but not hard enough to be considered a slam. (He wasn't stupid enough to). He opened the passenger door and stood behind it, waiting.

As they left the younger man at the truck, Mac couldn't help but feel bad. He knew how much his son wanted to be part of the take down but he wouldn't risk his life especially now that he was, not only married, but about to be a father.

Moments later that feeling was reinforced as he was forced to jump into an empty room as the suspect shot through a door where a millisecond before he had been standing.

Mac lay where he landed for a moment before getting up and crouching next to the entrance, getting his breath back. He noticed Flack doing the same, before they left the building the two did a quick sweep of the room the suspect had been in not knowing what had transpired outside.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Danny had been standing, his gaze never leaving his dad and big brother's back as they entered the building. He silently yelled at himself for not having his vest but knew it was pointless at this point in time.

When the gunshots sounded he'd taken cover behind the door, his gun out, his head sticking out every so often. When the door opened he was shocked to find a man, with a gun, look around and take off to his right.

He left the safety of the passenger door and called out, ""Freeze, Police!"

Just like he knew it would be, the call was pointless. So intent was he on catching the man that he never thought not to give chase. He followed the man into an abandoned warehouse not realizing that back at the original building Flack and Mac were at the entrance and finding an empty truck.

Mac's gaze searched the perimeter but his eyes fell back on the truck where he'd last seen his only child. He asked worriedly, "Where's Danny?"

He ran towards the truck but found no signs of a struggle. Before he could react to the situation of his lost child his ears were greeted with the sound of gun fire. With a call of over there he and Flack were off to where Danny had unknowingly disappeared moments before.

In the warehouse Danny and little Stevie were exchanging gunfire. Danny didn't seem to realize his situation until the second time the suspects bullets almost hit him. With that second time he also realized that he only had one more chance. There was no doubt in his mind that Little Stevie could and would win this shootout.

Taking careful aim, he got his shot off and saw the man go down. He ran to him just as Mac found him.

Mac called out, "Danny! Flack, he's over here!"

His son didn't seem to realize that he was by his side as he frantically held the fatal neck wound and questioned the man, "Look at me! You're dying; it's over, alright? I want you to do something good Stevie. I want you to give me something. Did you kill Annabel Pino at the hotel, two nights ago?"

Stevie nodded and mumbled that it was just business. He hadn't planned on killing the female but her husband was a no show and the man owed him money.

Stunned at the revelation, Danny never noticed his big brother storming up behind him.

"What do you think you were doing?" Flack didn't bother to hold his temper back. "You went after a suspect with no vest? Are you out of your mind? Are you trying to kill yourself; trying to make Lindsay a widow?"

"Whatever man," Danny stumbled away, his mind not fully comprehending what had happened.

Mac, himself, was too stunned to pay much attention, wondering how he was supposed to tell Sid what they'd just learned.

Flack, to Danny's later dismay, wasn't so stunned, "Whatever? You almost get yourself killed and you tell me whatever!"

Danny's hands were shaking, "Just leave it alone."

"I don't think so," Flack grabbed Danny by the back of the collar and found a steady platform to put his foot on top of.

By the time Mac came out of his shock, Flack had already administered half a dozen swats.

"Are you out of your mind?" _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "You don't chase after," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "a suspect," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "without a vest." _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "You damn well," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "don't go after a suspect," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "without back up!" _***SWAT, SWAT***_

"You can't," _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "OW!" _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "Do this!" _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "Damn it Don!" _***SWAT, SWAT***_ "Dad, stop, OW, him!" _***SWAT, SWAT***_

Mac shook his head, "Flack?"

"Yeah Mac," Flack look up at the older man, his hand still falling to meet his younger brother's backside; not once missing a beat

"Just remember I need to deal with him tonight," Mac raised an eyebrow, "I won't be going easy on him."

Flack nodded in understanding, "Just a few more."

Mac nodded and left the building to head off any more cops from entering for another couple of minutes. He wanted his son to learn a lesson, not be embarrassed. He could hear Flack still lecturing.

"The only thing stopping me from baring you this second," ***SWAT, SWAT*** "is the fact that we're at a crime scene and more cops will be here in a second." ***SWAT, SWAT*** "That and your dad will deal with you later." ***SWAT, SWAT*** "You ever pull a stunt like this again, neither reason will stop me." ***SWAT, SWAT*** "You got that?"

"OUCH!" ***SWAT, SWAT*** "I un-understand!" ***SWAT, SWAT***

Flack pulled him up and hugged him tight, "I thought he got you. I thought he was shooting you. Do you have any idea how scared I was?"

"I'm sorry," Danny's reply was muffled by his face being pressed into his big brother's shoulder.

"Let's go," Flack ushered him towards the door, "You need to get cleaned up and we have some leads to investigate."

The ride back to the station was quiet. The only sound was that of Danny shifting in his seat, trying to get comfortable.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Danny went into the locker room to wash the blood off his hands. When he saw the blood on his wedding band his hands start to shake yet again. His big brother's words finally hitting him; he had to fight back the tears.

It was harder yet when his phone rang and it flashed _Lindsay_. His brother was right; what he did was stupid and now he was going to pay the price.

After talking to Lindsay for almost five minutes Danny hung up the phone and finishes cleaning himself off. If his dad were to walk in at that moment to punish him he'd take it without complaint.

For Danny and Mac the rest of the case went quickly. They found Marty, who first holds a hostage, and then threatens to take his own life. It's only Sid's intervention that prevents it.

No one says anything when Sid looks Marty in the eyes and asks, "After you left the ME's office, how many did you kill?"

There was no answer but no one expect one. They just wanted to go home.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Danny's emotions were still high when he got back to his dad's place. Danny sat on the couch, the sting from his earlier spanking had died down to almost none exist; he knows it's only because Flack was too emotional to put much force in most of his swats.

"Dad, I…" His voice trails off.

Mac stands at the doorway "Go get the brush."

"Dad?" Danny looked up, almost fearful.

"I told you what would happen if you ever put yourself in danger," Mac's voice was firm, "Go get the brush."

On shaking legs his son did as he's told. When his boy got back he gave him a look but knew he wasn't about to get a reprieve.

"Pants down," Comes the command and Danny found himself obeying.

Tears formed in his eyes already as he was gently placed over his father's lap. It's been several months but he still remembered the routine.

"Give me your hand son," Mac orders, not wanting to risk Danny putting a hand back and getting hurt.

"Dad, please," Danny pleaded even though hours before he swore he'd take his punishment quietly.

"No," Mac refutes as he takes the proffered hand in his, "You were warned and you put yourself in danger in a big way today."

With that there are no more words as Mac raises the brush and brings it down smartly on the bared backside.

"OW!" Danny can't help but yelp, "No, dad, too hard!"

Mac steels his heart for what he has to do. He continues to bring the brush down not bothering to lecture until he sees his child's feet twitching.

"I told you to stay by the truck." _***SMACK, SMACK***_ "When I give you an order, I expect to be obeyed." _***SMACK, SMACK***_ "You could have been killed today." _***SMACK, SMACK***_ "What would I have told Lindsay?" _***SMACK, SMACK***_ "What would I have told your unborn child?" _***SMACK, SMACK***_

Mac continued to bring the brush down, while letting his words sink into his child's mind. He knew it was harsh but he needed his son to understand where he was coming from.

"I-I-I'm sorrrrrry!" Danny squirmed, hating the position he was in even more now than ever before. Worse yet for the young CSI…his dad and brother are right. Hearing the beginning of his child's cries, he continued to lecture.

"You better know where your vest is at all times." _***SMACK, SMACK***_ "If you don't have your vest, then you don't go after a suspect." _***SMACK, SMACK***_ "You don't go after a suspect if you don't have back up." _***SMACK, SMACK***_

"I'm s-sorry!" _***SMACK, SMACK***_ "OUCH!" _***SMACK, SMACK***_ "No more, please d-dad." _***SMACK, SMACK***_ "I w-won't OW! Do it a-again!" _***SMACK, SMACK***_

Mac didn't respond as he tipped his child forward and started to aim at the tender under curve; the part of the backside that would have Danny feeling this particular spanking for some time to come.

"You'd better not," _***SMACK, SMACK***_ "because if you do," _***SMACK, SMACK***_ "I will make this seem like a walk in the park." _***SMACK, SMACK***_ "Do you understand me?" _***SMACK, SMACK***_

"I p-promise I w-won't do it a-agaiiiiin!" Danny wailed, wanting desperately for the spanking to be over. He'd thought he had it bad when he got caught smoking, among other things, but this spanking by far out does that one. "Pl-please dad, I'm s-sorry! R-really, r-r-really sorrrry!"

Landing four more smacks, the hardest of the set, to the fuller part of his child's backside Mac brings the spanking to an end. Danny can only lay over his lap, sobbing.

Mac instantly rights him, making sure his backside isn't touching anything that could aggravate it, "Shh…it's ok. I got you baby boy; it's ok. Breathe for me kiddo."

Mac rocks his child back and forth until Danny's sobs are broken cries. He gently stands him up and helps him fix his clothes before leading him to his room. This is another night that father will stay with son, content to hold him until his son is ready to let go.

*** END FLASHBACK ***

Lucy stares up at the man holding her in shock, fighting back a glare on behalf of the man she had just said she hated an hour previous, "That was harsh grandpa."

"Our job is dangerous enough without adding to it," Mac refuted, "Besides, he'd been warned about would happen if he put himself in danger."

The girl squirmed in her grandpa's hold feeling guilty. She'd been angry about the two dozen swats with her dad's _hand_ on her _clothed_ backside. Her dad had gotten…well more than that, with a _hairbrush_ on his _un-clothed_ backside.

"So tell me," Mac cut into her thoughts, "Is your dad so terribly unfair?"

"No," Lucy whispered, "Oh papa, I was terrible. I told him I was going to move out and never talk to him again." Her eyes filled with tears, "I – I told him I hated him."

Mac gave a soft chuckle, "All kids say that to their parents. I said it to mine, your dad said it to me, and you said it to him. You need to go out there and apologize."

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me?" His grandchild looked up, tears in her eyes.

Mac nodded, "Want to know how I know?" Seeing a nod he answered, "Because he loves you just I like I love him."

Lucy smiled at that, "Grandpa, can I ask another question?" Her grandpa nodded, "Why…why didn't you ever adopt him?"

Mac once again blinked, having not expected that question, "Well…I guess it's because…I don't really know sweetheart." With a gentle tug both were standing. Mac put a hand on the small of his grandchild's back and ushered her out of her room. "I'll have to think on that."

_**OoOoOoOo**_

The duo walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where her parents were still waiting. Danny was at the coffee pot, making a fresh pot for his dad, when they entered.

He'd turned around when he heard a noise but wasn't given a chance to take in who had entered the room when he felt something crushing him. He looked down startled into the eyes of his baby girl.

"I'm sorry daddy," Lucy cried, clinging to her dad as Danny had once clung to Mac.

"I know baby girl," Her daddy soothed, "Shh, it's ok, baby."

He led them to a chair where he sat and pulled her onto his lap. He looked over her head at his dad with a raised eyebrow. Mac nodded back at him while he escorted Lindsay out of the kitchen and into the dining room to give them some privacy.

Danny couldn't help but blush. He hadn't wanted to give permission for his dad to tell his oldest the story of the last time he'd been upended but his dad had argued that maybe she'd see just how much he actually took it easy on her. Besides that, Mac had gotten his son to admit that Lucy had said she'd hated him.

Though slightly worried that she would use it against him at a later date, Danny now knew that his dad was, once again, right in his thoughts.

He wrapped his arms around his child tightly, letting his love show through his embrace just like he'd been taught by the man in his dining room.

**EPILOGUE:**

Over the course of six months Mac thought about what his granddaughter had asked him and realized he had no good answer. He couldn't help but wonder if some of the insecurities that Danny had, and still had though he hid it better now, were because of that one fact.

Ever the investigator he looked into and found that in that state of New York, adult adoptions were possible. For Danny's next birthday, he received two things. The first was a katana sword, similar to one he found at the flea market; now a father, he understood why his dad hadn't want him to have it even at his age. It was awed over before going into the vault that also housed his gun. The second was a set of adoption papers that needed his signature.

They were signed with a flourish and a month later they became official. At his wife's and children's understanding and smiles, they all officially became Taylor's.

The name change wasn't a big deal for Mac and Danny in terms of work. Mac had retired when his oldest grandchild was ten though he often came in to consult. It would take Danny a year to get used to hearing someone yell out "Detective Taylor" and remember they were calling him. In truth, he never really got used to it, it always brought a smile to his face, but he learned to respond to the call.

Lucy, her parent's eldest child, became a teacher and married in her mid – 20s. She had always declared she wanted nothing to do with anyone in uniform, understanding all too well the dangers that came with said uniform. It was no surprise to anyone that her husband was also a teacher. She would never tell her father that she knew though when she had her first kid her dad did inform her that he knew.

Danny Junior, the 2nd Taylor kid, proved to be like his papa. Even tempered, he was never in much trouble, choosing to investigate the possible outcomes before doing anything. Though as the only granddaughter, Lucy did have a special place in her grandpa's heart; it was Danny Jr. who was the closest to the man. He would follow in his papa's shoes by marrying young and in his Uncle Flack's shoes by becoming a cop. Sadly, DJ's, as he was called by his papa, career didn't last long. He was shot in the chest at the young age of 26 and left his wife a widow. Until that moment he had kept his word and called Mac papa, no matter who teased him. Mac cared for his wife while she grieved and the two became close. Mac walked her down the aisle six years later when she remarried.

Mac, Junior, as his dad called him, was the youngest and an exact replica of his dad down to eyes and ears. Unfortunately for him he even had his daddy's temperament and ability to get into trouble. It was often weird to hear a stern voice call out "MAC" and then see a mini Danny come running over. Mac had wanted to become a cop but his big brother's death changed his mind. He would carry on the tradition of calling his grandpa, papa. In the end he followed his Uncle Hawkes and Uncle Sid's shoes and became an ME. He never ventured out in the field. After a string of failed relationships due to his strange hours and one bomb attempt earlier he left the ME's office. A year of classes later, and some help from Uncle Hawkes, he set up his own private practice; most of his patients would be law enforcement officers. He married two years later. His wife bore him four children, all carrying on family names, Claire, Mac III, Jay Daniel, and Stella Lindsay. Mac would be the only Taylor to never get to know Stella due to her death when he was only three.

All the Taylor children would find that one child they would take under their wing as their grandpa had done their dad. DJ's wife would legally adopt the boy they had taken in as would Lucy, though she adopted two, one boy, one girl; each well above legal adult status but each needing to know they were loved.

Flack, Hawkes, and Adam would flourish under their Uncle titles. There were no talks of it being an honorary title and no talk of them not being blood related. They were family and that was all that mattered.

Adam would be the only one who didn't marry; his past haunting him too much. He would stay and take care of Mac later, when Mac needed it. Sheldon Hawkes would surprise everyone when he left the CSI lab to work in a hospital as the doctor he once was. It was time to stop hiding, he told Mac when he handed in his notice. Flack rose through the ranks once he stopped letting his temper rule him. He retired after several years as commissioner; he had to live with jokes at his expense from his family but it was all in good fun.

The lives of all at the CSI lab were forever changed when Stella, going undercover without Mac's knowing yet again, was shot in the back. Had she lived, she would never have walked again. The funeral was huge and a few days later another service was held for her family only.

With three children Lindsay handed in her badge; it would have been a sad day had she not had a big smile on her face. She was ready for the next challenge in her life. Danny stayed with the lab, rising to the rank that his dad once held; head of the lab. With his dad, wife's, and later, children's, love he flourished.

And Mac? Mac could often be found at the grave he finally had made for his late wife, Claire. He and Reed would talk but the young man had a family and had come to terms with his past. Mac would sit on a bench that his family had, had made for him and talk to his wife about the family…their family. After the Payton fiasco, as Danny called it, Mac would date every once a blue moon. He would never remarry. His heart and love were with Claire as it had been since they day he first met her.

He retired three years after Stella's death. Her death hit him harder then he thought possible but then again, she had been there for him through everything…marrying Claire, the days when hope was still alive to find Claire, the day hope died, everything he went through with Danny…

He watched his family grow with a smile on his face. Adopting Danny, though a little late, was the best thing he'd done since marrying his wife. On the day he died it was with a smile on his face. His family would continue his legacy…and his wife was waiting for him with open arms.

**THE END**

**_A/N: And so it begins…I posted my First Danny/Mac Series Fic (Misunderstanding) on August 25, 2007. At that point I was making friends with Karl and on my third quarter of school. _**

**_And so it ends...On this day, August 12, 2009, almost 2 years to the day, I post my last fic. At this point I am married to Karl and one quarter shy of my degree. I tip my hat to all who read and those who read and reviewed. _**

**_I lay this series to rest. May it continue to bring a smile to everyone's face! _**


End file.
